Cardcaptor Ryouga
by Kit Cat 3
Summary: X over with Cardcaptor Sakura x Ranma 1/2 (I know I'm insane) Very Cutesie(sp?) Not finished will update if people review
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMIER*not my characters don't sue*  
  
Chapter One Dreams, Mallets, and Tears  
  
"Hello, Hello! Where am I?" Sakura asked.   
  
She was in a place so dark that she could hardly see her own hand in front of her face. It was also very quiet; all she could hear was her own heart beat. She was beginning to get frightened.  
  
"Hello?" This time she asked as a question.   
  
She was scared and tired all she wanted was to be home in her own warm bed.   
  
What am I doing here, where is here, Oh what am I going to do Sakura started to give up hope, so she sat down and cried.  
  
"Please, don't cry. A girl a cute such as you shouldn't cry, but if you need to cry some one should comfort you and if you want...I will..."  
  
"What, who are you" Sakura sniffled whipping her tears away trying to see who was talking to her.  
  
"A friend" at those words, suddenly got light and....  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed as she awoke to the 'handsome' face of Ceroberos.  
  
"Why are you screaming? Wouldn't every one want to wake up to such a handsome face? Well?" Cero questioned.  
  
"Oh sorry Cero-chan. I was having a strange dream....you startled be, that's all" Sakura said in her cheery voice, trying to hide that she was still shaken up from her dream.  
  
"A dream hu, what was it about?"  
  
"Ummmm Well..." Sakura sat for a while trying to find the words that would best describe her dream.  
  
"Aww common Sakura, how many times have I told you dreams are very important" Cero said obviously annoyed (Yup he was still angry at Sakura for screaming at the site of his face)  
  
"But Cero I have all the cards so why is it still important that I remember my dreams."  
Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't you remember that time in Hong Kong? You didn't have all the cards yet but it didn't lead you to a card did it." Cero said.  
  
"Oh yeah, your right Cero-chan, I forgot about that. Well let's see, my dream...It was dark and I was so scared I started crying, then I heard this voice-"   
  
"Whose voice was it" Cero interrupted.  
  
"I don't know...but anyway this voice, it was a friendly voice, it offered to comfort me."  
  
"Well then what happened" Cero asked anxiously.  
  
"I asked who the voice was and it said it was 'A friend'. Then it got all light and..."  
  
"And, AND!" Cero said now getting into the story.  
  
"I, umm I woke up, sorry Cero-chan." Cero-chan face faulted. Sakura gave a weak smile and apologized.  
  
"Oh well it might not have been anything and if it is something it seems friendly." Cero stated in a matter-o-fact voice.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA" Akane screamed as she whipped her mallet out of hammer space and attempted to 'whack Ranma one.'  
  
"Hey watch where your swingin' that thing, someone could get hurt ya know!" Ranma screamed to his betrothed from up in the tree he jumped into to escape the wrath of Akane.  
  
"That's the point, I'm trying to hurt YOU!" a red-faced Akane screamed.  
  
"Now why would you ever wanna go and do a thing like that?" Ranma said acting innocent.   
  
"Ok then if you don't deserve to be hurt then I at least expect an explanation from you!" Akane said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"What do I have to explain to an kawaiikune tomboy like you."  
  
"Oh alright then so your sayin' it's OK for Shampoo to be alone with you in the BATHTUB, NAKED!!!!" Akane yelled as she to another swing with her mallet. This time she made a connection to Ranma's head.  
  
"Owwwww!" Ranma yelped or rather he tried to yelp any way it came out like more of a drunken whimper.(not that he was drunk or anything)  
  
"What have you done to Akane this time you, you Beast!" as if on cue there was Ryouga ready to defend his beloved.  
  
"Wa I donne ta er, waa a bout wa she donnee ta mee." Ranma managed to 'puff' out.  
  
"I'll have none of you back talk!" Ryouga snapped angrily as he raised his fists in readiness to beat the crap out of Ranma.  
  
"No, I mean it's ok now Ryouga...I've already punished him, really...but thank you I really appreciate it, your so nice." Akane said and shot him a cute smile.   
At that smile Ryouga instantly turned red.   
Oh that smile, I...I'd do anything for her smile..   
  
"Oh...uhh...you sure." Ryouga murmured while twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment.  
  
"Ya heerded da ladie sheee dun want ooorr neeed you..you.. your helpp." Ranma said still a little dizzy from Akane's blow to the head, now she was really really mad.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!" *Wham* down came her might mallet again connecting with Ranma's head. Ranma passes out.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Damn how long have I been walking..."  
  
It's night time in Nerima, a perfect night to be out walking and chatting with a loved one. Stars shimmering the moon is full and at it's brightest, a very romantic setting, but the eternally lost boy is not in a romantic mood. He is, as usual, lost and looking for the Tendo Dojo and the only thing that kept him trudging forward thinking is each step brings him closer and closer to Akane.  
  
"I think I'd better stop." he said to himself in a weary voice.   
  
Just before he was about to sit down he heard some familiar voices...  
  
"Akane, I....I.....I..." Pause " I love you.."  
  
"Oh....oh Ranma really.."  
  
"Yes...I..I really do"  
  
"Oh......Ranma I..I love you too!"  
  
Ryouga had heard enough he picked up his pack and walked away in the opposite direction of the voices, shedding tears that seemed to never stop.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Hoped you liked it.^.^ Sorry for all you Ryouga fans I know if I were reading this I'd probably cry *sniffle* But don't you worry I won't let any thing happen to Ryouga!  
  
  
This fic was written just for my favorite little Nut-Job! 


	2. Chapter two

DISCLAMER*still not my characters don't sue I'm Poor*  
Chapter Two Branches of Friendship   
  
"Sakura-chan you are so kawaii in that out fit!" Tomoyo squealed as she filmed her friend.   
  
Sakura stood there blushing wearing Tomoyo newest fashion design. She was wearing a puffy red hat with bells attached to the blue bow in the back, her necklace was a blue ribbon and she wore frilly dress that was different shades of red with many blue bows. She was also wearing red shoes with frilly, bluish tinted, socks that had blue bows on them. The shoes also had blue bows on them.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I don't mind wearing you outfits but do I have to wear them in public?" Sakura asked in and embarrassed tone.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan, I just want to film you, It's such a beautiful day and light is perfect for filming, plus you look so Kawaii!" Tomoyo beamed, eyes sparkling.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, in that very same park...  
  
"Where the hell am I now?" said a boy clearly upset and annoyed.   
  
Being alone had gotten the better of him and he started talking to himself.   
  
"That damn Ranma...ruin my whole life why don't ya." Ryouga let out a heavy sigh now he was just sad.  
  
"Now who do I have, no one! Well sure I have my parents and my dog but the hell if I can find them." He let out another sigh "Not like my parents would be there any way." he mumbled.  
  
After a little longer of walking he decide to sit in the shade and get some rest, walking for three days straight really takes a lot out of a guy.  
  
Humm, I don't think I've been here before... he thought to himself as he examined the scenery. It was a nice sunny day with flowers blooming all around, before him lay a path that had trees on either side of it. A small gust of wind came causing a flurry of Sakura Petals to flutter to the ground creating a nice peaceful scene.  
  
It's nice here, maybe I should stay here for a while...  
  
*Crack* he looked up to see part of a tree branch break off, but not all the way off. This was no concern to him because it was across the path from him.  
He sat for a little while longer then he the sound of two girls coming down the path. One had long blackish hair and a camera, the other had cute brownish hair cut short.   
  
What cute little girls he thought.   
  
(NOTE: ALL WHO ARE READING THIS FANFIC, RYOUGA IS NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!!)  
  
Ryouga giggled as he saw what the girl with short hair was wearing, it wasn't as if he though it was funny it was just kind of out of place, that was all. The girl must have heard him giggle because she flushed a deep red.  
  
Just as the girls we right under the branch hanging by a thread, so to speak, it came crashing down.  
  
It all happened so fast, one minute he was sitting down leaning against a tree looking at these little girls, then he was picking the girls up in his arms, and moving them out of the path of a falling branch.  
  
"Are you OK girls." Ryouga asked pretty amazed at himself for saving two cute little girls.   
  
The two girls just stood there for a moment king of shocked but happy.  
  
"I..I uh didn't rip your pretty dress did I?" Ryouga asked kind of worried, the last thing he wanted was two little girls crying, because you all know what that would look like.  
  
"I'm Ok, thank you very much sir." the girl with long black hair.   
  
"Good," Ryouga beamed, "How about you?" he turned to the short haired girl.  
  
"I'm fine thanks a whole bunch! You saved our lives!" she said and she launched herself at Ryouga giving him a big hug.  
  
"Uh well I don't think I saved your live...but I saved you from getting a nasty bump on the head." Ryouga said with a smile as he hugged her back.  
  
"Kawaii!" girl with long black hair said whipping out her camera and capturing this kawaii event on film.  
  
"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura!" the short haired girl announced as she finished up her hug.  
  
"Diadoji, Tomoyo, a pleasure to meet you" the one with the camera said, still filming.  
  
"What's your name?" the extra kawaii Sakura asked.  
  
"Hibiki, Ryouga, nice to meet you Miss Kinimoto, Miss Diadoji." Ryouga bowed politely to each of the kawaii girls.   
  
Ryouga was much happier now, being distracted by the girls and no longer thinking depressing thoughts. Sakura still stood there amazed and adoring Ryouga.   
  
He seems so nice...maybe I should invite him over for tea! Sakura thought.  
  
"Mr. Hibiki," Sakura chirped.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Ryouga asked smiling at one of the cutest girls he has ever seen.  
  
"I was wondering I you'd like to come over to my house for tea." Sakura asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" Ryouga said. Now I think I will stay here for a while... he thought.  
  
"Come on Ryouga lets go." said Sakura enthusiastically, taking Ryouga by the hand and leading him to her house, and Tomoyo behind them filming all the way.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
Told ya I wouldn't let any thing bad happen to Ryouga! I hope you enjoyed part two, I know I enjoyed writing it! Yes I know each chapter is short but there are a lot of chapters so this story isn't as short as it seems! Thanks for reading! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three Tea Time  
  
"Tadiama!" Sakura said cheerfully as she entered her house.   
  
No sooner had she walked in the door, her brother came to 'greet' her and her friends.  
  
"Well, well, well, that's a cute little outfit you have on there Sakura." he snickered. Sakura grumbled then stomped on his foot.  
  
"Watch it monster and-Hey who is this guy, and what are you doing with my little sister" that last part was directed at a very confused and embarrassed Ryouga.  
  
"Don't be mean Toya! He saved Tomoyo and I in the park, we almost died!" Sakura said falling her arms wildly in the air.   
  
Toya shot a glance at his little sister then continued to glare at Ryouga.  
"Name, age, school, place of residence, and what do you want with my little sister" Toya continued his interrogation.  
  
"Umm, My name is H-Hibiki, Ryouga, I'm 16, I don't go to school cuz I uh can't find it, I live in Nerima-well used to live there....and uh after I kinda saved your sister and her friend, so she, Sakura I mean, invited me over for tea."   
  
"I see...well I'm keepin' my eye on you GUY." Toya snorted.  
  
"Common Mr. Hibiki lets go, I'll make you some tea." Sakura grumbled and made a face at her brother.  
  
"Uh, I was nice to meet you, uh Toya was it?"  
  
"Yea, Toya."  
  
"Uh ok guess I'll uh see ya later, uh heh heh." Ryouga laughed uncomfortably as he was dragged out of the entranceway.  
  
When Sakura reached the Living Room she was back to her normal kawaii self.  
  
"Take a seat Mr. Hibiki; I have to go get changed then I'll go make the tea" Sakura beamed.  
  
"Alright, Oh and Sakura, you can just call me Ryouga, what you've been callin' me makes me feel kinda old."  
  
"Ok Ryouga-kun!" Sakura smiled cutely.  
  
"Tomoyo will you help me with the tea."  
  
"I'd love to Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said placing her camera on the coffee(or tea) table.   
  
As the two girls left the room Ryouga could still fell a presence in the room, but he paid no mind to it because it was just Toya glaring at him from the shadows.  
  
  
  
After Sakura got changed she went down to the kitchen.  
Tomoyo had started the tea and now she was looking in the fridge for some cake.  
  
"Oh, this cake looks good" Tomoyo said as she lifted a white cake with strawberries on top, out of the refrigerator and set it on the kitchen table.  
  
"Gee, we had better save some of this for Cero-chan and-"  
  
"What about me?" a kawaii little Osakan accent called.  
  
"Ah, Cero-chan how did you get down here?" Sakura asked nervously  
  
"Well ya see, I came down here earlier to get some cookies and after I ate my fill (translation: All of the cookies, Cero you glutton!) I was too stuffed to go to your room so..... I fell asleep in the laundry basket! I woke up when I heard the words 'cake' and 'Cero'!" Cero said with his 'Gimmie the cake now' face.  
  
"Cero-chan, shhhhh! Don't talk so loud we have a guest in the other room." Sakura said as she took the kettle off of the stove, and poured the contents of it into her pretty pink tea cups (NOT the little British ones, ya know those Japanese ones, I don't' know what their called!)  
  
"Ooooooooooohhh a guest hu. Well it can't be that Syaoran kid cuz why would you hide him from me....is it one of your friends from school? I bet it is- It's a guy isn't it you cheating on Syaoran aren't you!!!"  
  
"Cero-chan what's wrong with you? You're acting all hyper and suspicious!" said Sakura  
"Why would I cheat on Syaoran...I ...I...L-l-l-love...him!" Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
"We have to go now Cero-chan, we'll save some cake for you." Tomoyo said as she three plates with three pieces of cake on the tray.  
  
"Cero-chan why dont' you-" Sakura started.  
"I'm comin' with ya!" Cero chan said as he set himself in Tomoyo's pocket.  
  
"Fine, Cero," Sakura sighed as she placed the cups on the tray and began carrying it out to the Living Room, "Just as long as you're in stuffed animal mode, which means no pigging out on cake right now."  
  
"All right all right, I just wanna see this guest for my self, hopefully they'll have a great appreciation for sweets like most dignified people! Oh I am so smart and so cool!"  
  
"Ok, Cero-chan lets go, can't keep out guest waiting any longer."  
  
So Sakura, Tomoyo, and a stuffed animal entered the living room.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Ryouga-kun, we didn't take that long did we?"  
  
"You didn't take long at all Sakura." Ryouga said politely.  
  
"Here Ryouga-kun, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she place a cup of tea and a slice of cake in front of each of her friends. "Well, let's dig in!" Sakura beamed.  
  
*Thud*  
  
A stiff stuffed animal fell out of Tomoyo's pocket and landed on the table in perfect upright position.  
  
"Cero-chan I-"Sakura stopped herself.  
  
"C-Cero-chan? So this little guy's name is Cero-chan hu." Ryouga said as he picked up the stuffed animal. "He's kinda cute." Ryouga smiled  
  
"Yea...sometimes I get lonely so I keep Cero-chan with me; Tomoyo-chan had it because she...uh...wanted to hold him." Sakura rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.  
  
Hummm, there's somethin weird about this stuffed animal...  
"I see...well nice to meet you Cero-chan." Ryouga said.  
  
Cero sweat dropped.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mean while at the Tendo(u) Residence...  
  
"Oh Ranma I'm so glad we are finally, really truly getting married! But I still feel kind of bad...*sigh*...I wish Ryouga-kun were here. I wonder where he is?"Akane sighed again.  
  
"He's probably lost some where, the jerk." Ranma snickered  
  
"Ranma don't be so mean to Ryouga, come to think of it I haven't' seen P-chan in a while either."   
"Uhh ya see uh...ya know Akane when I look at you in this light you look real pretty." Ranma stuttered trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh Ranma!" Akane said as she move in for a hug.  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
Ok that's all in chapter three! I'll continue writing this if I get a positive response from ya'll! If you haven't noticed Ranma finally learned to keep his mouth shut and get along with Akane, Awww! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAMIER *I DO NOT own Ranma 1/2 Or Cardcaptor Sakura...you know the rest*  
Chapter Four Awww How kawaii!  
  
When the three friends and a "Stuffed animal" had finished up their cake (the "stuffed animal" didn't eat anything much to his distress) it was getting dark and clouds were starting to form in the sky.  
  
"Thank you very much for the tea and cake but I had better go now, it's getting late and I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome." Ryouga said politely looking out the window.  
  
"Oh I guess you're right." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Aww Sakura, don't look so sad I'm sure you'll see me again."  
  
"You promise!" Sakura said giving Ryouga one of her friendly hugs.  
  
"I promise." Ryouga smiled. This little girl made him feel very happy, an emotion that didn't come easily to him.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed from the corner of the room so she could get the best angle for filming.  
  
Ryouga picked up his backpack and readied his handy parasol, for the dark clouds had begun to expel the water in which they carried.   
  
"Bye Ryouga-kun" the two girls chirped as he walked out carefully and said his final good byes. The girls shut the door but didn't leave the entranceway.  
  
"I'm going to miss Ryouga-kun." Tomoyo said as she lowered her camera.  
  
"So will I...Hey Tomoyo can you stay the night?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know I'll call my mom." Tomoyo whipped out her special cell phone and called her mom and asked. Sakura stood and waited patiently for the reply. Tomoyo turned off her phone and nodded her head happily.  
  
"My bodyguards will be here any minute with my things." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura jumped around with glee.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Cero yelped as he fell out of her shirt pocket.  
  
"Whoops sorry Cero-chan I forgot you were there."  
  
"Sokay, you were probably distracted by-" *DING DONG * the doorbell interrupted.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo opened the door.  
  
"Here you are Miss Tomoyo, your things." one of the four bodyguards handed Tomoyo a frilly blue bag (common this is Tomoyo were talkin about miss frills)  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said politely.  
  
"Oh and Miss Kinomoto, is this piglet yours?" the same bodyguard said as she held up a kawaii black piglet by the yellow and black bandana around it's neck.  
  
"No, but the poor thing is soaking wet, I suppose my dad won't mind if I keep him for the night." Sakura accepted the piglet and it smiled gratefully.  
  
  
  
After a scrumptious dinner made by the head of the house hold, commonly called Dad, the girls went upstairs, with piglet in hand, and got ready for bed. When all the 'essentials' were done the two sat on Sakura's bed and talked about their day.  
  
"I hope we see Ryouga-kun again soon, you two were very VERY kawaii together Sakura." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "I love to get Kawaii Sakura moments filmed!" Tomoyo mumbled to her self.  
  
"Speakin of whats-his-face, Did you feel any weird vibes from him...?" Cero questioned.  
  
"Hummm, well he kind of made me feel the way I do about Yuki and Ms. Mitsuki....but nothing to strange Ryouga-kun is a good guy."  
  
"Bwee!" the piglet said-er squealed and looked afraid of Cero.  
  
"Aww you don't have to be afraid of Cero he a nice ur what ever he is.."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sush Cero you'll scare him." Sakura picked up the piglet and cradled him in her arms.  
  
What's she bein' so nice to IT for Cero stared a the piglet with a sheer look of jealousy in his eyes  
I'm supposed to be the cute one here.  
  
"Hey wait a sec that pig thing lemme see him."  
  
"Be nice Cero-chan." Sakura set the piglet in front of him.  
  
"Humm, this pig...it...it...gives me a strange feelin kinda like that guy...huum?" Cero   
mused.  
"Oh Cero-chan now your just being paranoid." Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"Fine don't believe the cool smart and handsome Ceroberos, but Sakura how dose that widdle piggy feel to you?"  
  
"He makes me feel happy-"  
  
"Like that GUY!!!!!!!???" Cero interjected.  
  
"Well I can't help but feel happy when I hold him is sooo kawaii, and sweet."  
  
"LIKE THAT GUY!!!!!!"  
  
"You're never going to drop this, are you C-"  
  
"LIKE THAT GUY!!!!, Oh wait that doesn't work there. Nope never gonna drop it." Cero said in a tone of pride.  
  
"Let's just go to bed now *yawn* I'm tired." Tomoyo said as she rubbed her eye gently.  
  
"Sound's like a plan." Sakura giggled as she gathered the piglet in her arms.  
  
Cero floated of to his drawer which is know known as Cero's super spectacular bachelor pad (He's been watching too much Trading Spaces)   
"Nighty night" Cero said.  
  
"Night Sakura...Sakura?" before Tomoyo knew it the kawaii card captor had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
WAAA! Ok lots of you people are probably thinking gimme a break where's the plot!  
Well to all you people I have one thing to say BE PATIENT THE PLOT I'LL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! MAYBE I SHOUL LET GO OF THE SHIFT BUTTON WHILE I'M TYping there that's better. 


End file.
